Talk:Platinum Dragon Lord/@comment-112.68.60.118-20180413034812/@comment-31759403-20180427115845
Battle at the bad end Charteria saw his vision stained white. At the next moment, I can not understand where I am. Like a branch swallowed by a vortex, it is crumpled and the sense of equilibrium does not work well. I could not understand anything about it. Just a white light, pangs attacks. Even when trying to defend the body is too heavy, it is difficult to move. But Shartier moves with a whole body. It was because I understood that this was unpleasant. Round the whole body, aside to defend yourself with both arms. It is an extreme explosion. White flashing dyes the world. Roar and explosion. The generated shock wave blows off the ground, and the soil that soars rises makes the shape of mushrooms in the sky. The lethal area due to the superheat wave also ranged within the kilometer unit, it was within that range, and there was no moving shadow. As dust falls, its terrible appearance becomes obvious. There must be no one to live, in such circumstances, there is one person who stands up by paying good soil. "Oh, Ka, I wonder" Because I was in the super high heat wave caused by a tremendous explosion, my throat is burning and my words do not work well. No, not just a throat. The whole body was burned, and the beauty of the past was nowhere. I lost all my hair, it looks like a dark-baked stick. Besides burns due to calorific value, the whole body is cut by a blast. The left view is completely closed. The right eye lives only with opacity somehow, but vaguely, it will shape the image. The body tilts because the right arm is lost from the shoulder mouth. The dress that became scratched became a burned debris that seemed to be a disturbance and stuck to the body. It is strange that only the finest items worn by Charartia in it, and the part hidden by it are intact. Pain that pushes up from the whole body. This pain is bad. This pain will destroy Sharter Bradford. "Ah ah ah ah" Thoughts break out, fragments scream and jump out of the mouth. Invalidating all damage caused by flames Why are you receiving thermal damage? How did you defend yourself? Myriad questions rise through the head, but most of it is drown out by pain and confusion. As thought flies over and over, only one is the alarm bell in the head as the most important matter. That - I can not be here any more. Contents that it should be withdrawn as it dies if it remains. However, it is. But may Shartier Bradford, the guardian of the Nazaric underground tomb, run away and run away? To those far inferior. Is not it an act of betraying Nazarick, the expectation of the highest 41 people? Should I die, I should not destroy this deserving country. Tadayoshi and survival instinct. Two ties the movement of Charartia. Words - Tangorin.com Japanese Games. Squeaky sound leaks out of the mouth of Charartia. It is the sound that the slightly remaining teeth rub against each other. "Kaaaa, Kuuuu" Magic does not activate. "Giga ah ha ha!" Fury. Anger for everything dyes Sharteria.